fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikaze Audi
Mikaze Audi (美風アウディ Mikaze Audi) is one of the Cures in Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Emerald (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) and represents nature. Her catchphrase is "Simple." (シンプル。 Shinpuru.) Personality Audi is a 13 year old introvert and tries to steer out of any crowd due to her social anxiety. In reality, she is a very intelligent person, and finds it difficult to talk about the things she likes. She loves anything soft and cuddly, but especially loves to draw. Appearance Relationships Akari Magenta - Shiroda Linux - Audi looks up to Linux as an older sister-type figure. She enjoys seeing her, and is fond that she can easily talk to someone privately with a calm personality. Hinaka Hennessy - Aosora Prue - Kisaka Alumi - Alumi has respected Audi at school, and as Pretty Cure partners, cares for her safety and is around her more than the others. They are classmates, alongside Magenta and Amity. Hoshino Amity - Audi and Amity are simply classmates, when Amity transfers, and teammates. Audi is familiar with Amity being a popular actress, and secretly admires that. Gemma - Cure Emerald Ever green Cure Emerald! エバーグリーンキュアエメラルド！ Ebā gurīn Kyua Emerarudo! Cure Emerald (キュアエメラルド Kyua Emerarudo) is Audi's Pretty Cure alter ego, and she represents nature. In order to transform into this form, Audi must have her Shining Jewel and use the phrase "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Attacks Green Emerald Storm (グリーンエメラルドストーム Gurīn Emerarudo Sutōmu) - Cure Emerald's first finisher. Purity Strike (ピュアリッティーストライク Pyuarittī Sutoraiku) - Cure Emerald's second finisher. Heavenly Fusion (ヘブンリーフュージョン Hebunrī Fyūjon) - Cure Emerald's first group finisher. Glory Luminous Wave (グローリールミナスウェーブ Gurōrī Ruminasu Uēbu) - Cure Emerald's second group finisher. Silhouette Silhouette (シルエット Shiruetto) is Audi's evil alter ego when corrupted by the black mist, which lasts from episodes 33 to 38. She is fully aware that she is corrupted, but has no free thoughts otherwise. Her attacks are much more powerful in this form, and she is able to summon an Ushina. Her appearance mainly stays the same in design, but the outfit becomes more of a dark green, the gem in the middle of the bow turns black, her skirt is more spiky, and there are no flowers on her boots. Her hair becomes a much darker shade. Her eyes become empty but retain the same color. Her voice becomes a bit deeper, and her personality becomes much darker. She seems to age a bit, taking the appearance of what may look like a 15 year old. Purity Emerald Purity Emerald (ピュアリッティーエメラルド Pyuarittī Emerarudo) is Cure Emerald's upgrade received through the Purity Jewel, which must be accessed at the same time her other teammates activate it. In this form, she can use the group finisher Colorful Healing Chain. Songs As a main character, Audi's voice actor, Yoshikawa Miku, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Ever Green Ever Me *Infinity SHOOT Duets Etymology Mikaze (美風) - The name itself translates to "beautiful wind", but the "Mi" part is also the first part of "Midori", the Japanese word for green. It is unknown why "kaze" is in her name. Audi (アウディ) - It is unknown what the name means and has no relation to the character. Cure Emerald refers to the emerald gemstone, which is of a green color. Silhouette is a solid shape, usually in black, with outlines representing it, referring to how it is Audi's evil ego. Trivia *She is the second Pretty Cure (who was on the good side at the beginning) to be turned into an evil Pretty Cure, though it lasts for a bit longer than usual. **Technically, she is not turned into an actual evil Cure, but a Cure-like villain. **She is also the first Cure of the main team to be turned evil. *Audi shares her initials with Madoka Aguri. Gallery Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Cure Believe's Cures Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure characters Category:Nature using Cures Category:Brainwashed Villains Category:Villains Category:Female Villains